Submissive Tendencies
by quietlykissingdeath
Summary: Uke Ichigo Collection of one-shots
1. Lose of Control

**Title: **Lose of Control  
**Author: **quietlykissingdeath  
**Pairing: **Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Grimmjow losses control of himself after being around Ichigo to long.  
**Warnings:** Non-con, biting, misuse of swords

Grimmjow grinned down into the shinigami's frightened face. Revealing in the helpless look in those chocolate orbs.

It was a good catch; no one was around for miles in the secluded area he led the boy, it was a wonderful feeling to have the bleeding shinigami gasping for breath under him.

Reitsu nearly diminished quickly had the boy down, using his own reitsu to put him there.

The Espada couldn't day it was his fault, the kid was the one who sought him out for a fight, even though he was close to passing out.

Snarling Grimmjow got tired of holding back his instincts for the damn kid, he ended up just ripping Kurosaki's sash off along with the boys hakama and was followed closely by the shirt.

Blue eyes drank in the sight of the lithe form splayed beneath him caused a grin to spread further across his face, making the mask separate slightly.

The Espada quickly undid his sash and pushed his hakama down, wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

The fist thrown at his face was caught and used as leverage to flip the substitute over onto his stomach; Grimmjow laying almost flat against the boys back.

The shaking fueled the fire as hands gripped Ichigo's hips, the pleading and crying being ignored.

Blue eyes were closed in bliss as a rumble echoed with in the Espada's chest from the scream that the entry produced.

The blood easily slicked the further penetrations as Grimmjow fucked the whimpering kid beneath him.

With nails digging into Ichigo's hips, Grimmjow licked around his neck, nipping every time he flinched.

As time passed the Sexta became rougher, nails causing more blood to spill.

He started growling, a deep vibrating sound like that of a lions low roar.

Blue eyes flashed as sharp teeth enlarged and sharpened even further.

Ichigo screamed as large and sharp serrated teeth dug into the back of his neck; whimpering as the pain from the bite caused his neck to throb.

The heavy breathing wafting across his neck and to his ears caused the substitute to shake, in turn causing the serrated teeth to clench harder into the muscle.

Minutes passed before the teeth and claws dissapeared, along with the body weight of the espada.

Cracking his eyes open, Ichigo looked back as the sound of cloths rustling was heard.

Moving to get up, Ichigo froze as a deep low growl was aimed at him, along with cold blue eyes.

The coldness of the stare alone made him callopse, julting his injured backside.

Chocolate brown eyes widened as the sound of a sword unsheathing echoed within the quite room.

He tensed as soon as he felt the tip of Grimmjow's sword against his back; the tip pressing against the skin.

The blade dragged to his mid-back; more pressure was applied, breaking the skin as the panther carved something above his waist.

"Don't tempt me to do this again."

The words barely registered in Ichigo's mind as he finally passed out from blood loss, not noticing the cruel look that spread across the Sexta's face.

**End**


	2. Midnight Cuddlier

**Title: **Midnight Cuddlier  
**Author: **Oichigo11  
**Pairing: **Isshin/Ichigo  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **One stormy night can change a lot  
**Warnings: **Father/Son kissing - don't like don't read; Fluff if you squint

It was raining hard, just like every day since the day Ichigo's mother had died; Ichigo was only nine and had seen his mother get killed by a hollow, what a scary sight for someone so young has he.

A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder sent the small sleeping boy shooting up in his bed; he glanced around to see the shadows play against his wall, holding his blanket close to his body he tried to get back to sleep.

He tried and tried but he shot up when another crack of thunder was heard, he glanced around once more only to hear his closet doors move; turning his head to the left he saw the door move on its own and a pair of glowing. Red. Eyes stare at him, with a flash of lightning the room was lit up and he saw the white mask of a hollow.

Scared he ran out of his room, took a left and another left to his dad's room and jumped up onto the bed waking his dad. His dad awoke to the crying face of his son.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Isshin moved the covers to allow his son to crawl in with him, Ichigo looked back before climbing in and curling up to his dad's bare chest; warm and strong arms wrapped around him, pulling the small body close, upon doing so his dad realized that he was shaking.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?"

Ichigo told his dad what he had seen the day his mother was killed and what he had just saw, his dad looked down at him before he wiped the freshly fallen tears away and started to sing lightly; in hopes of Ichigo falling asleep soon.

"_Come stop your crying  
__It'll be alright  
__Just take my hand and hold it tight_

Ichigo looked up at his dad and took his hand.

_I will protect you  
__From all around you  
__I will be here don't you cry_

Ichigo fell asleep with the feeling of his dad's arms wrapped protectively around him, and the sound of his husky voice singing to him lightly.

Ichigo rushed at the hollow and cut it down in one swing, but more just kept coming at the some what small Shinigami as he cut them down with his long Katana; from afar his dad watched as Ichigo slayed the hollows in the park, slowly he turned and walked away humming to himself thinking days of old.

_For one so small you seam so strong  
__My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
__This bond between us can't be broken_

Ichigo now is the age of fifteen, he should be thinking about girls and other fifteen year old boy things; yet all he can think of is the strong arms that held him when he was little.

His bed is always too big and too cold at night that he covers with at least three comforters to keep warm, yet they do not help.

Ichigo tossed and turned in his sleep; his dream was of his mother being killed, again and again and again, and all he can do is watch. Ichigo was jolted awake when something brushed against his cheek; he looked to his left to see his dad standing near his bed.

_I will be here don't you cry  
__Cuz you'll be in my heart  
__Yes you'll be in my heart_

His dad pulled off the extra two comforters and climbed into the bed, then pulled his son into a strong embrace and started to hum like in the days of old.

_From this day on, now and forever more  
__You'll be in my heart  
__No matter what they say  
__You'll be here in my heart  
__Always."_

Ichigo allowed his shoulders to relax and soon started to drift off into the land of dreams as the feeling of his dad's arms wrapped protectively around him, and the sound of his husky voice singing to him lightly sounded like a lullaby; Ichigo snuggled closer as his dad tightened his arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, my son. More then a father should"

Ichigo haft asleep nuzzled closer and whispered.

"Thank god, I'm not the only one that thinks that; I love you dad, don't leave like mom did"

Isshin smiled as he took Ichigo's chin in his ruff hand, from years of sword play, and gently kissed his son on the lips; Ichigo shyly kissed back before snuggling closer, happy that the warmth was back and he didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

**End**


	3. You Are The One

**Title: **You Are The One  
**Author: **quietlykissingdeath  
**Pairing: **Tensa/Ichigo  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Tensa's annoyed that Ichigo doesn't use the power he has and has to come out to save him.  
**Warnings: **Semi-attempt rape, Ichigo being dense, and Possessive!Tensa  
**Note: **Not very good.

He was angry, angry at himself, angry at the hollow, even angry at his wielder. The boy kept getting himself hurt and he couldn't do anything to help. The hollow wasn't helpful either, they were supposed to help the wielder of their power.

Tensa paused in his pacing and glared at the hollow that was leaning against a part of the building - sleeping no doubt. His left eye flashed to the gold and black before returning to normal. Flashing next to the hollow, Tensa reached a hand out and gripped one of the horns, close to where it attached to the others head.

"King's gettin' 'im-self hurt again." Gold on black eyes glowed through the eye slits in the mask. A clawed hand wrapped around Tensa's wrist, gold glow still trained on him as Tensa's hand tightened on his horn before releasing it and moving away from the hollow.

"Has he not learned anything? He has become stronger and yet he is losing a battle?" Tensa turned on his heel and stormed over to look through a glass ledge.

"Whatcha goin' do Tensa? Teach King a lesson?" The zanpaktou ignored the water voice that echoed clear over to him and the maniacal laughter. Lifting his hand, blue eyes watched the glass ripple before showing him what was happening outside the inner world.

* * *

Ichigo hissed through his teeth as a hand gripped tightly to his hair. Digging his nails into the crazed mans wrist, Ichigo kicked out at him to no avail.

Koga grinned down at the orange haired male he had pinned to the ground. Somehow finding glee in how the boy struggled against him. Lightening up on his grip, Koga ripped his wrist free from the others grip.

Brown eyes glared at him, a fist aiming for him. Ichigo snarled at the other as he tried to yank his fist free. A twist to his arm and Ichigo was flipped onto his stomach with a grunt.

"Fucking bastard! Get off!" He struggled to get up but Koga was practically laying on top of him, holding him down, with a tight grip on the wrists.

"You must be pretty clueless to not know what I'm doing." Koga taunted smirking down at glaring brown eyes.

"Fuck you asshole!" Releasing one of the boys wrists he grabbed his hair and tugged.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain at his scalp. He never even noticed when the shinigami tied his wrists above with his own sash until he felt his hakama pulled off his hips. Brown eyes snapped open.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing!" The substitute started to struggle again, trying to get the Kuchiki to stop whatever he was doing, which only helped his hakama to almost slip past his knees.

Glancing at his bound wrists, he noticed that his sash had been torn. Wondering were the rest had gone, Ichigo opened his mouth to ask only to have a large knot - created from his sash - stuffed into his opened mouth and then tied tightly behind his head.

A muffled yelp left him as his hips were pulled up to set him on his knees, the others body laying across his back. Trying to undo the binding on his wrists, neither Ichigo nor Koga noticed Zangetsu's forgotten blade start to glow until a powerful kick throw the shinigami off.

Feeling that the other was gone and someone was pulling his hakama up, the vizard looked backwards to be meet with the blue eyes of Tensa. He stayed still as Tensa pushed his hips down and turned him onto his back, untying the sash from his mouth and wrists.

"Stay here as I take 'care' of the man." Opening his mouth to protest, Ichigo snapped it shut from the look he received. He watched as Tensa picked up the large sword that transformed to bankai form when the handle was gripped, before walking over to where Koga had brought out his own blade.

The pure fascination of a child shined in brown eyes as they watched Tensa engage into a fight with the once sealed shinigami. He may have fought Tensa before but never had he used such furocious attacks and the destruction of the power that could have been aimed at him not that long ago. Some time passed before Tensa came back into view, bleeding from different wounds.

Flashing over to Ichigo, the zanpakuto checked him over before asking,

"Are you alright?"

A nod was his answer along with a hug, causing blue eyes to widen in shock when the boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Ah...Ichigo...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm hugging you."

The words were slightly muffled from his wielder's face buried in his chest, but the words caused a small smile to twitch at his lips. Kissing the top of the orange mop of hair, Tensa hugged him back.

**End**


	4. My little Orange Ridding Hood

**Title:** My little Orange Ridding Hood  
**Author:** Oichigo11  
**Pairing:**Starrk/Ichigo  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Heading to his aunts house he meets someone or something that changes his life  
**Warnings:**There might be some Starrk OOC, if so please let me know.

* * *

How did he get himself here? Ichigo looked around the spooky old woods that led to his grandmother' house; _why_! Did she have to live in the woods? Sighing he walked down the path pulling his red cloak closer to his body as a chilly October wind blew.

_Owoooooooo!_

Ichigo jumped slightly at the howl, sure there were wolfs in the woods, but there was a rumor that there was also a werewolf in these woods as well; shaking off the feeling of being watched, Ichigo counted down the path.

He had walked down this path plenty of times with his mother when he was younger and she was still alive; but now that he was older and haven't token a single step in these woods it was a little scary.

_Owoooooooo!_

Ichigo froze.

'That sounded close and….._human_'

Ichigo shook his head, making his hood fall down showing bright orange locks; his chocolate brown eyes scanned the area before moving on again, feeling like he was being watched, until a tall brown haired male stepped out in front of Ichigo blocking his path.

"Well, whad' ya know? A bit far from the city aren't you?"

Ichigo looked up to come face to face with him; his dark brown eyes gleamed in the twilight and his mess curly dark brown hair sticking to his neck and somewhat of his bare shoulders, actually he didn't even had a shirt on, just a pair of ripped pants.

"I'm going to my grandmother's; she lives in here….somewhere"

"I know these woods like the back of my hand. I think you ought to walk with me to be safe"

He held out a rather large hand, as he flashed a lazy grin and Ichigo thought he saw a sharp canine; Ichigo walked pass the hand and counted on down the path, the stranger's eyes fell onto Ichigo's butt as he walked. Jogging to catch up the stranger towered at least a head over Ichigo, he matched Ichigo's steps by step.

"So, what's your name?"

Ichigo glanced up at the stranger, before looking back straight.

"What's your name?"

He got a chuckle as an answer.

"Answer a question with a question. Nice, smartass"

But none the less he got his answer.

"Coyote; Starrk Coyote"

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

* * *

They walked in silence as the October wind blew around them, their hands would brush against each other from time to time, though neither one reacted; it was quite until they reached the small little cottage, Starrk stopped dead. Ichigo looked behind him confused, Starrk shrugged lazily and leaned against a near by tree.

"This is as far as I'm going to take you. Don't want your aunt to freak"

Ichigo threw a 'thanks' over his shoulder and walked up the path then knocked on the door; the door opened to show a woman in her 30's with her long black hair tied into a brade in front of her, her eyes widened.

"What are you doing in these woods at this time of night?"

"Um…I'm Ichigo; Masaki's boy"

She smiled nicely before stepping aside.

"Come in, come in"

Ichigo walked in and just before she closed the door she heard the howl of a wolf.

_Owoooooooo!_

* * *

Ichigo tossed and turned in his bed, until he shot up a howl rung thru the air.

_Owoooooooo!_

Ichigo got up and walked to the window and looked out to see the slight-figure of a giant wolf; Ichigo screamed and fell to the floor when a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked to see his aunt Unohana looking shocked.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I think I just saw a giant wolf"

Something flashed behind her eyes before smiling and helping him back into his bed.

"Just something of your imagination, dear. Go back to sleep"

_Owoooooooo!_

"Night Ichigo"

And the door was shut, just before Ichigo dosed off he heard something that made his blood run cold.

_Owooo-E-chi-gooooo!_

The next day Ichigo was helping Unohana out in the garden when he noticed something in the ground, he touched it and it felt runny and smooth.

"Um…aunt Unohana? What's this sliver stuff on the ground?"

She looked up from where she was picking herbs, and then chuckled as she went back to work.

"Just something to keep the werewolf out"

"Werewolf?

She chuckled again.

"Just kidding"

Ichigo sighed and noticed Starrk leaning against a tree then walking into the woods.

"Hey…aunt Unohana, do you mind if I take a walk?"

"Stay in hearing range"

Ichigo was about to run off when he turned and faced Unohana again.

"Um…could you tell me what's with werewolves' and silver?"

"It burns them, why do you want to know"

"Just wondering"

And he walked off in the direction Starrk did, Ichigo looked around for him for a minute and when he was about to head back when strong arms grabbed him from behind.

"Hey there Ichigo"

Ichigo looked behind him and there was Starrk grinning lazily, before turning him around and pushed him against a near by tree; taking Ichigo by surprise and then taking that surprise to his advantage and kissed him right on the lips. Chocolate brown eyes widened as he tried to push him away, he placed his right hand on Starrk's bare chest making Starrk's eyes widened then he pushed Ichigo away holding his chest.

"Are you ok?"

Ichigo's eyes widened when Starrk stood up from his hunched over position; there was a steaming hand print on his chest. Ichigo looked down at his hand and it was covered in silver.

"_What is with werewolves' and silver?"_

"_It burns them"_

"Y-you're a werewolf"

Ichigo said under his breath as Starrk grabbed his right wrist.

"Did that woman put this silver on your hand?"

Ichigo's eyes started to burn with held back tears; he hasn't cried since his mom died and he's not going to now.

"Answer me!"

Starrk's anger was too much and tears fell down his face as he answered.

"N-no, she didn't. There's a ring around the house and I touched it wondering what it was"

Starrk sighed and let Ichigo's wrist slide out of his lax grasp, Ichigo held his wrist close to his chest looking scared; Starrk noticed this and tried to step closer, to explain, but that just made Ichigo run off to the house, Starrk just stood there as a small child came up to him.

"You ok?"

"Yea…let's go Lilynette. Time to leave these woods."

The light green haired and pink eyed child smiled before taking Starrk's hand.

"Ok"

* * *

It's been around a month and no sign of Starrk since he ran away; as of now Kego was dragging him to some kind of entertainment what was only in town for a little bit before leaving, and by _dragging_, Keigo had a hold of Ichigo's forearm and leading him thru the crowd.

Owoooooooo

Who's that I see walkin' in these woods  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want  
Listen to me…

Ichigo looked up at the stage and his chocolate eyes widened; there singing on the stage was Starrk.

Little Red Riding Hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone  
Owoooooooo

Starrk caught Ichigo looking at him, so he grinned lazily and winked at him getting a satisfying blush out of Ichigo.

What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up when Starrk winked at him, his mind wondered to when they were walking to his aunt's house in the woods.

What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe

Starrk smiled to himself as he remembered the taste of Ichigo's lips; yes those lips were going to be his, and very soon

I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone  
Owoooooooo

Ichigo thought about how Starrk acted before and after Ichigo had touched him with his silver covered hand.

Little Red Riding Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't  
Owoooooooo!

Starrk could feel the ghost touch of Ichigo rapped in his arms, when he held Ichigo against him for those short seconds.

What a big heart I have-the better to love you with  
Little Red Riding Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good  
I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place

Ichigo felt like his heart was about to burst with all of the emotions that he felt at that moment; he couldn't take it anymore, he turned and left.

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want  
Owoooooooo  
I mean baaaaaa  
Baaa

Starrk watched as the only person he loved walk away; yet as soon as the song was over he ran after him. He wasn't going to let him run away twice; he followed Ichigo's sent of cherry blossoms and soon found Ichigo walking thru a small orchid of Sakura trees.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to see Starrk behind him, when Ichigo didn't move Starrk did; he walked with long strides Ichigo started to retreat, in fear of Starrk. Starrk grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled him into a hug, Starrk buried his face in orange locks as he spoke.

"I let you get away once. I'm not about to let that happen again…I know full well that you are scared of me…but…I love you, Ichigo. Please don't leave me alone."

Ichigo was silent, until he wrapped his arms around Starrk, returning the hug.

"I can't promise that. I'm pretty stubborn"

Starrk pulled back to see Ichigo smiling, smirking himself, he lowered his face to Ichigo's only leaving a inch of space between their lips.

"Then I will have to chase you and bring you back. I'm not letting you go"

He said as he closed that gap and kissed Ichigo; his Ichigo and his alone.

**End**


	5. Sharing

**Title: **Sharing  
**Author: **quietlykissingdeath  
**Pairing: **Shinji/Ichigo  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Shinji loses control of his hollow around Ichigo on a stormy night when they're stuck in an abandoned warehouse.  
**Warnings:** slight non-con, threesome  
**Note:** 'Gyaku' means opposite, reverse.  
**Note 2: **I can't do threesome smex so let your imagination go to work.  
**Note 2:** HOLY SHIT! Over 1600 words!

* * *

Shinji sighed again as Ichigo somehow managed to piss of Hiyori _again_. Really there was no teaching that kid, seesh _Kensei_ was almost giving up on the damn kid. And he didn't, couldn't, be around the younger Vizard in case he lost it.

And it was his hollows fault he stopped participating in the kids training. If he continued who knows how badly he'd hurt 'im, then they'd never get to finish his training because he'd leave and the others would get pissed at him for hurting the kid.

'Specially Kensei, guy's been acting like an older brother or something to Ichigo when he'd train the kid. Even though Kensei hasn't really helped with the training he still thinks of keeping him away.

* * *

Shinji walked through the abandoned warehouse he had came across while walking that night. The place still had the levels attached with stairs, floors, left behind accessories like beds and seats.

Plopping onto one of the dusty beds, the Vizard placed his head in his hands and took deep breaths.

A loud crash echoed causing the blonde to snap his head up, one of his eyes the gold on black of a hollows.

Quickly searching for a reitsu signature, Shinji stiffened at sensing it was Ichigo's.

"Damn kid."

The blonde Vizard could feel his hollow in his head, whispering inappropriate things that they could do to the substitute.

Heading to leave the room he was in, he paused and stared out through a broken window, to far to feel the rain and wind but able to see the storm growing outside.

A curse from down stairs grabbed Shinji's attention, followed by the smash of rubble.

Rubbing a hand through his blonde hair, Shinji headed down to meet Ichigo.

Halfway down to where the younger vizard was, Shinji froze, a pulse like feeling echoing.

The blonde vizards eyes widened feeling his hollow to close to the surface for comfort.

Spinning around, eyes widened once more seeing gold on black narrowed eyes and black teeth from the wide grin spread across a white face.

Turning quickly to keep the thing in his sights, the vizard didn't turn soon enough as something smashed into the side of his head, vision going black.

Shinji jolted up as he awoke to his inner world with Sakande nowhere in sight. He cursed wondering where that guy had disappeared to inside the opposite realm.

A deep throaty chuckle made the blonde spin around to stare into gold and black eyes, a grin splayed across the white copies face.

"Gyaku..." Shinji glared as the other laughed, a high pitched scratchy noise unrelated to how deep the watery voice truly was.

"Hello..._Shinji_." The deep voice rumbled out of its chest, a strange purring noise following.

"What the hell do you want?" Gyaku's grin stayed as he tilted his head to the side, long white hair sliding over his shoulder.

"Wha I want...is the orange-ette tha's now in the building."

"You can't have him! Not now, not ever!"

"You can't protect the kid forever!" Gyaku laughed, infuriating Shinji.

The vizard froze as his hollow flashed out of sight only to reappear behind him and swing an inverse version of Sakande.

Swords clashed as Shinji quickly pulled his out. Sparks flew as the blades ground together, the hollow pushing down upon the blonde.

They both flash stepped away from each other. Brown eyes glared into mirthful gold on black. Gyaku pointed his version of Sakande at Shinji,

"Let's make a deal, if I win I get the boy, if you win, he's protected for another day."

"Fine, let's fight then." They lunged at each other.

* * *

Water droplets flew out of orange hair as Ichigo shook his head, annoyed at being caught in a storm. Pausing to sense if Shinji was still in the building he let a sigh of relief pass through pink lips as they twitched from the thought of the older vizard, feeling exited for some reason. So searching for where his rietsu was coming from, Ichigo shunpo-ed to the location, pausing at seeing Shinji laying on the ground.

Walking over, Ichigo bent his knees once he was above the blonde before proceeding to jabbing him.

"Shinji? Shinji wake up you lazy ass. Shinji!"

Yelping in shock, Ichigo fell back - managing to plant his hands down beside the blondes knees as the others eyes snapped open to reveal gold on black.

A grip on his ankles tugged his feet causing his lower half to land Shinji's

"Shinji!" the tight grip released as the hands went to grip the blonde head, shaking before eyes opened again to reveal the vizards normal eyes.

"Ichigo? You need to leave! Right now!"

"Wha? Why the hell should I?" The younger vizard glared, scowling at being told to leave, but his expression changed when he noticed Shinji's eyes flashing repeatedly between his regular brown to black and gold.

"Um...Shinji? What's wrong with your eyes?" He quickly stood up and started backing away as he shook his head. Something white flashed in his vision before disappearing behind the orange head that was now standing up.

The blonde quickly grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and pulled the boy to him as his reverse blade came swinging down. Instead of the sword coming back down, they were slammed into, Shinji landing on his back with Ichigo sprawled on top.

"Aw how cute. To bad Shin-kun was the loser." Shinji glared up at his hollow as the bastard grinned. He could feel his cloths gripped tightly as Ichigo stared up in fear.

The hollow above them dropped down to his knees, long white hair falling over a shoulder as he planted his equally white hands beside Shinji's head.

Gold on black eyes watched as fear swam in widened chocolate brown eyes before connecting with narrowed gray-brown, the grin still in place as he spoke,

"Tsk tsk Shin-kun, we made a deal remember? If you won the boy would be safe, but ya didn' so that means he's mine."

Shinji looked down into a shocked and fearful face, which pleaded no. Hugging the young vizard close, he whispered sorry before his arms were ripped away and tied above his head with his own belt.

"Hey! Gyaku! What the hell are you doing!"

Gyaku chuckled as he received the yell and an 'eek' from the substitute, from raising the boys hips up to where he kneeled with his ass in the air and lay on his arms over Shinji.

"What's it look like Shin-kun. I'm giving you a treat as I take what I what." The blonde gapped like a fish out of water from the statement.

"Wha-what the fuck do you mean by that!" His hollow was seriously pissing him off with the crap he was saying. Looking down at Ichigo, he saw the younger had buried his head is his chest.

Ichigo buried his head into Shinji's chest, extremely scared, shocked, and embarrassed over what was going on. Plus he was kinda pissed at the older vizard for using him as a trophy of sorts for the winner.

A yelp escaped him as cold hands gripped his hips before his hakama was pulled down and his kosode was ripped off to leave him bare between the hollow and older vizard.

Shinji stared at the now naked substitute who was blooming red with embarrassment. His eyes wondered down to take in scarred tanned flesh, he was admiring Ichigo so intently he didn't notice the grin on Gyaku's face as he undid Shinji's pants and pulled them down before loosening his obi so his hakama lay hanging off white hips.

"Oh Shin-kun. You better watch or you'll miss the all the fun." Gyaku received another glare from Shinji but ignored the blonde in favor of nipping at the strawberry's neck. His ice cold hands running along the tanned skin. The hollow ginned as a shiver passed through the shinigami daiko's body.

Ichigo's breath came out as warm puffs against Shinji's skin, causing him to have goosebumps. The younger had his eyes closed as his head lay against the vizards shoulder.

"Ahh, huhn." Shinji's eyes flashed gold as he took in the noises and expressions the other made as his hollow did who knows what out of his view.

Tired of the foreplay, Gyaku pulled Ichigo up so he braced himself over Shinji before lowering him down onto the blonde.

Saliva dripped down the strawberry's chin as he was breached. A groan escaping as he was filled.

The snap of the leather belt went unheard. With his arms free, Shinji pulled the younger down for a kiss, tongue delving inside of the others mouth. Coaxing Ichigo's tongue into play only for him to stop and break free as a cry escaped his lips and to collapse on top of the older vizard.

A blue tongue clicked against black teeth as Gyaku looked down at the blonde who was glaring at him from underneath the red head. Keeping his arms wrapped around Ichigo, Shinji went back to devouring the inexperienced mouth above him.

* * *

Shinji groaned as he slung his arm over his eyes, thankful that Gyaku was gone when he awoke to the sun blinding his vision. Looking down, his lips twitched slightly at how cute Ichigo looked as he slept, the strawberry's mouth was slightly open as he breathed.

"Oh shit!" Shinji hissed, trying to avoid waking the Ichigo as he remembered something. A movement across his chest caused him to look down and meet glazed and tired chocolate brown eyes staring up at him in confusion.

"What's the matter Shinji?"

"Urahara and Kensei are gonna kick my ass when they find out about this."

"Haha, very funny Shin, you mean they'll kick your ass _if _they find out."

A blonde brow rose as he stared down at the grinning substitute, "Huh?"

The grin spread more before Ichigo leaned up and kissed the older vizard, who hummed in response.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, as long as those two didn't find out.

**End**


	6. Beware of the Older Brothers

**Title** – Beware of the Older Brothers  
**Author** – Ochigo11  
**Pairing** – Renji/Ichigo  
**Rating** – High T  
**Summery** – Renji and Ichigo has been dating for about a month, Renji has met Ichigo's mother, father, little brother and youngest sisters…now what would happen if he met Ichigo's _two oldest brothers_?  
**Warning** – High T for perverted thoughts and sailors mouth. AU! And yes, Masaki is alive.

* * *

"!"

Was yelled as Isshin Kurosaki busted into his older son's room and was met with a pillow in the face; Ichigo Kurosaki sat in his bed fuming at his idiotic father, he stood up and stretched, as he did this another body shifted in the bed before it sat up showing a person with long red hair.

"Oh Isshin-dear, why are you on the floor?"

Ichigo's mother, Masaki Kurosaki, looked at her husband who was still laying on the floor in front of Ichigo's door with a pillow over his face.

"Good morning Ichigo, Renji"

She said as she picked in and saw that Ichigo was putting up Renji's hair, Renji smiled at her and then bowed when Ichigo was finished putting up his hair.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay last night"

"Non sense!"

Isshin jumped up, making the pillow fall from his face and onto the floor, Renji stared with wide eyes.

"You are apart of this family, stay when ever and how long you want…just don't be too loud"

Isshin yelled before being chased by Renji.

"DAD!"

"Get back here old man!"

Masaki just laughed as another orange head walked up the stairs looking behind them with an eye brow raised, he turned his light brown eyes on his mother.

"Do I want to know?"

"Just the normal, honey"

Kon Kurosaki, Ichigo's younger brother, sighed and rubbed his eyes as their sisters came out of their shared room, Karin groaned and Yuzu yawned. Karin and Yuzu are fraternal twin sisters, and the youngest of the Kurosaki children, Masaki smiled at her children before shooing them off to school and saving Isshin from a enraged red head; the five walked down the street, Yuzu and Karin in front, Kon in the middle listening to his music then Ichigo and Renji holding hands in the back. Ichigo and Renji dropped of the younger three before heading to school that was down the block; Ichigo was humming a toneless tone as he walked Renji smiled as he allowed their hands to swing freely in between them.

"IIIIICCCCHHHIIIGGGOO!"

Kego yelled as both of them side stepped, they weren't even inside yet and they got attacked; Renji hated school, he was constantly made fun of because of the odd tattoos on his body and his red red hair, but more so that he couldn't touch Ichigo…see Renji was a grade higher then Ichigo and there for didn't see him until lunch. While Ichigo just ignored the idiotic people who made fun of him; because he knows that Renji would protect him, well Ichigo was sitting in class when his phone started to go off, he ignored it thinking it was Renji sending a text message…until it kept vibrating meaning someone was calling him, but it soon stopped and gave off a small vibration, grate a voice-mail.

At lunch he was going through his phone was he sat on Renji's lap, yes all of his friends know that he's gay and they don't care…but Rukia, Renji's old childhood friend, and Orihime decided that they will try to get some embarrassing pictures of them…yes they were Yaoi fan-girls.

Ichigo had his phone up to his ear listening to the voice-mail as Renji had his head on Ichigo's right shoulder, his face against Ichigo's neck, his arms wrapped loosely around Ichigo's waist asleep; Ichigo removed the phone and looked kinda shocked.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

Uyuu asked from Sado's, or Chad's, lap as Renji woke up but refused to move, everyone waited for Ichigo to speak.

"My brothers are coming home"

"Brothers? I thought you only had Kon as a younger brother"

Orihime thought confused as Ichigo chuckled.

"I have two _older_ brothers, who moved out before middle school started"

All Renji hoped that they weren't like their father…how right he was.

After school Ichigo and Renji were walking to the middle school to pick up Ichigo's younger brothers when Renji realized that he left something behind.

"I'll meet you at home, Ichi. I forgot something"

Renji raced back to the school, just as he turned the corner he almost slammed into someone; this person had waist long black hair, and it was a guy, dressed in a black wife-beater and baggy black pants, dark brown, almost black, eyes looked down on him. Beside him was an albino guy with short spiked snow-white hair, he was dressed in a wife-beater but it was white and the same baggy pants but white with white shoes, as the other guy had black, golden eyes looked at him with a slim white eyebrow raised. Renji bowed and apologized for not looking where he was running, then went around them to the school; they looked at him once before heading to the Kurosaki Clinic.

Renji opened the door to the house that was attached to the Kurosaki Clinic, he ducked at the flying kick that Isshin tried to hit him with; Renji huffed as he walked towards the kitchen, somehow Isshin managed to get there before him and proclaimed that Renji was home to Ichigo, which the answer was a watery chuckle and Ichigo yelling…wait…watery chuckle?

Carefully he walked into the kitchen, he could only stare; they were here.

"Hey! It's da red head!"

The albino said and got hit over the head by the other guy.

"Getsuga! Why ya do dat?"

"Because you're annoying"

Getsuga's voice was deep, and a little husky; he turned his gaze on Renji before speaking again.

"Who are you?"

Renji just looked at him before Ichigo got up and walked over to Renji.

"Getsuga…Shiro. This is my boyfriend…Renji"

There was about three seconds of silence before two voices yelled the same thing.

"HE'S WHAT?"

Somehow Ichigo managed to calm them down enough so they didn't kill Renji; they were sitting in Ichigo's room, glaring daggers at Renji. Anywhere else in the room Ichigo had to pick Renji's lap, Renji sighed and tried to ignore the glares he received when out of nowhere Ichigo jumped and a blush appeared on his face; he looked back at Renji, who laid down, chuckling Renji reached into his pocket and dragged out his cell phone and put it to his ear as he winked at Ichigo and laid back down.

Ichigo's older brothers' eyes started to twitch, but they didn't do anything at the glare Ichigo gave them.

"Yea, sure, I'll be right over"

Ichigo looked behind him as Renji sat up, again; they looked at each other…it was clear that Ichigo did not want to move, sighing again and knowing what was going to happen…Renji kissed Ichigo rough on the lips and managed to flip him on his back before walking out fast before his brothers had a chance to get up. Ichigo laid there with a blush on his face…he was kissed in front of his brothers.

"Leave him, its fine"

And he went back to the book he was reading. Later eleven thirty Masaki walked in and woke Ichigo up.

"Ichi-dear. Come on wake up, there's something you got to see"

Ichigo opened his eyes and realized that _both_ of his brothers were sleeping on both sides of him, they both woke up at the same time and sat up confused. But non the less they followed Masaki to the car and got in; she drove them the river where Ichigo noticed that there were lights coming from the river bed.

"Wha da hell?"

"Mother what is going on?"

Getsuga asked but Masaki acted like she didn't hear him, instead she opened the door for Ichigo and pointed him down what looked like a walk way lite with candles; confused Ichigo walked down the walk way, Masaki stopped Shiro and Getsuga when they tried to follow. When Ichigo got to the end Renji was waiting for him with a smile plastered to his face.

"Renji? What _is_ all of this?"

Renji stepped closer and took both his hands into his own, with the same smile still on his face.

"Ichigo…do you remember this spot?"

Ichigo did remember…this is where Renji told him that he loved him and asked him out.

"Yea I do…but…what does all of this have to do with it"

Renji's smile turned into a smirk, making both Getsuga and Shiro growl.

"If he breaks up with him, I will break his face"

They spoke at the same time as Masaki told them to hush.

"Ichigo, I love you; I really do! You don't know how happy you make me everyday, and I want you to know that I will never leave you for anyone! Not even for my own life"

"Renji? What are you getting at?"

Ichigo was getting a little scared and he could feel tears sting his eyes, his eyes widened when Renji got down on a knee.

"What I'm saying is…Ichigo Kurosaki…will you marry me?"

Ichigo just stared before tears fell from his eyes as he nodded his head, for he didn't trust his voice. Renji stood up and kissed him, Ichigo's brothers were about ready to kill him…and Renji didn't help himself with his next comment.

"So you better get used to standing…after our honeymoon you won't be able to sit for a while"

"RENJI!"

Renji took off with a yell as Ichigo's older and much manlier brothers chased after him, Ichigo laughed along with his family as Renji made a mental note.

'Beware of the older brothers!'

**end**


End file.
